1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to file folders, and more particularly to stair-step style expandable file folders.
2. Description of the Related Art
File folders are common in home and office settings.
A typical expandable file folder includes a series of rectangular dividers that are joined on three sides to respective pleats in an expandable gusset. The folder has pockets formed between each adjacent pair of dividers. Each pocket is accessible from the unbound edge of the dividers, which will be referred to in this document as the top edge of the file folder.
One common type of expandable file folder is referred to as a stair-step expandable folder. In a stair-step expandable folder, the dividers extend by different amounts along the top edge of the folder. The dividers at the back of the folder extend upward farther than those at the front of the folder, so that the top edges of all the dividers are viewable simultaneously. A user can select a desired pocket directly, rather than having to flip through all the dividers to find the correct pocket.
One potential drawback to typical stair-step expandable folders is that the pockets have different depths. Because the dividers at the rear of the folder extend farther upward than those at the front of the folder, the pockets at the rear of the folder are deeper than those at the front of the folder. As a result, documents stored in a rear pocket are more difficult to access than those stored in a front pocket. This difficulty in accessing the rear pockets is unacceptable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a stair-step expandable file folder in which the stored documents are easily accessible for all pockets.